The Keepers of Magick
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Two new girls have shown up at Spencer. Both are bent on killing the Sons but why? Someoen is controlling them. Can anyone save them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Keepers are the only hope of the magic for today's generation. One is the Keeper of Beauty, who can work magic into her voice. The Keeper of Knowledge, who's very mind holds some of our oldest legends in Wicca. When put together they are the strongest but if corrupted the power can be taken from them.

Disclaimer: We own nothing from The Covenent movie….

* * *

Shadows played against the darkened walls of the lonely orphanage. Merrick's boots clicked against the cheap tile floor as he perused through the children. The Seer had told them that the chosen ones could be found here. One shall bear the mark of the sun and the other of the moon. The social worker paraded child after child before him but he kept rejecting them until he met Genaia. "This is Genaia Pendragon. Unusual last name, I know. She's been with us since she was 12." The young woman seemed very scared but approached him nonetheless.

Merrick observed her. She was about 5 foot 8 inches tall with wavy brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a pink tank top with ordinary blue jeans. He got a good view of the birthmark on the side of her neck. A crescent moon. He had found the first one. Now all he needed was the sun. "She may be exactly what I am looking for but a girl needs a sister. Do you have any others her age?" The woman squealed excitedly. "Of course." She yelled for another girl. "Annabelle? Please come in. This is Annabelle Melorin. She and Genaia have bonded since they came to us. They have been best friends for almost four years now." Merrick saw the mark on her arm that represented Leo in the zodiac, also known as the sun mark.

He had finally found the keepers. Now he had to educate these girls in the ways of their people and use them to take down their greatest power in this territory, which meant the Sons of Ipswich. "I would be happy to have them as family. Please draw up the papers and I will sign right away. These two are too lovely to leave here without. I hope you girls like being spoiled because my family is one of the richest in this state. I am unable to have children and only wish to have someone to lavish my fortune on."

The excited social worker took the girls into the back where she was no doubt making them pack. Merrick had been blunt that if he found the children he wanted that they be sent with him to his home. The orphanage was under funded and drastically overcrowded so the woman did not question his motives. It took them about two hours before they returned with all their things. Merrick gestured to his driver. "Paulo, put their things in the limo." He chuckled as he saw the girls' wide eyes at the mention of a limo. "I did tell you I was rich. I will only have the best for my girls." He stood, putting an arm around the one called Genaia. "Let's go home."

The two female orphans walked outside with their new 'father' to the limo. Paulo opened the door, letting the ladies enter the vehicle first. During the ride to the estate, the girls sat at the window in awe at the countryside rolling by. It was almost a shame that he would have to break their spirits but he had to make sure they were under his control. The two were immensely powerful although they had no idea of this fact. They would be just what he needed to take down the so called alphas of their territory.

Merrick was considered nobility among the wiccan society but he was no where near as high in rank as the Sons were. That was something he intended to change. He had obtained several old texts about the legends of their people. It told of the legend of the keepers and how their power if corrupted could be taken when they reached the age of ascension. Paulo finally drove up to his home after 45 minutes in the limo.

"Would you girls please come with me to the garden? I have much I need to tell you." He exited the limo and headed for the back area of the grounds. Once he had them settled on a bench he stood before them, letting his eyes go black. Instead of being frightened like he expected the girls seemed to be enlightened. "So you have seen this before?" They nodded. Obviously they had already begun to practice their powers. "I am like you., a warlock of power here in Ipswich. I am what they call an omega which in our nobility is the rank that is close to the lowest there is. We are capable of achieving higher ranks through battle and the taking of power from other wiccans." He saw the look Ganaia gave him. _This one shall be a problem. I can see the stubborn streak I her already. _"The highest ranked in this territory are the ones called the Sons of Ipswich. They are incredibly strong and willful. I intend to take what they have. You two will be helping me kill them." He let his power flow. "If you do not, you shall die. Simple as that.

Two men grabbed at the girls and used athames to carve symbols into their skin. 'These symbols bind you to me. You have no choice but to do as you're told and forget trying to tell that woman what is going on. The punishment for revealing our people is death, no matter who you are in the pack." He listened to their screams as the symbol was etched into them.

Merrick's plans were simple. He would brainwash these two girls, making them afraid to even think of defying him. He would convince them that the Sons were evil and needed to be taken care of. Once their power was corrupted, he would take it for his own. He would then be alpha of this territory and Sons' blood shall soak the ground under him.

One and a half years later…………..

The teacher called them to attention. "Class? We have two new student here at Spencer. Please welcome Genaia and Annabelle Banner." They walked in, not meeting anyone's eyes but four pairs immediately were centered upon them.

The Keepers had come to Spencer.

* * *

**_A.N.: I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. Second one should be coming real soon. Show this story some love and review please._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Angelle Darque: For those of you who don't know. This story is a collaboration between me and my friend, sharksfan17, aka Cierra. I think she did an awesome job with this chapter. We will be takign turns writing chapters._**

* * *

By: sharksfan17

The two girls looked at the four pairs of eyes that were staring atthem as they stared right back. The two friends looked at each other,  
knowing exactly what the other was thinking. "I didn't think it would be that easy." Genaia said to Annabelle. Anna smiled slightly  
not wanting to give anything away to the four sons staring at them.

"You can have a where ever chairs are open." The professor told them, pointing to the empty seats next to each other. They walked up  
the stairs and sat down in the seats. Conveniently, they were right below where the sons were sitting. "Das its gut." Anna said to  
Genaia. "Ja, es ist. Wir haben eine klasse mit alles. Vielleicht das wir haben ein oder zewei im unsere anderes klasse."

Anna nodded and directed her attention to the front of the class, sighing as the professor went over the things listed on the board. She had already read the book that the teacher had handed out to them.

Genaia smiled to herself, thinking about the task ahead of her. Of course, she wouldn't go after them right away, she would ease herself  
in. Getting to know them one by one at first. She didn't want to turn in fear that they might catch on, having their plan be ruined.

Reid watched the two girls in front of him. They both seemed to not care about the class. They had stood in front of the class and as much  
as he hated to admit it, one of them took his breath away. He found ithard to take his eyes away from her. She was shorter than the other  
one. She had black hair and dark pink eyes. He watched her situate herself in her chair, then rest her head on her arm.

Pogue was doing everything to keep his mind off of the other new girl. She was taller than the other one. He shook his head. He shouldn't even be thinking about her in the first place. He loved Kate. He had broke down and told her about his families secret. Kate had believed him, so everything was back to normal. Then this happened. He was screwed. Was she worth it? Probably.

The time in that class flew by. Within a few seconds the class was dismissed. The students filed out of the classroom. Genaia and  
Annabelle gathered their things and began their journey out of the classroom. Genaia went first and Anna would have followed behind her  
if a blonde boy didn't cut in front of her. She had almost run into him. Rolling her eyes she continued with Genaia to their next class.

The first three classes in the morning were the same for the friends. After lunch the girls went off to their different classes. Genaia with art, and Annabelle with European history.

As Anna walked to class she felt someone staring at her. She couldn't shake off that feeling no matter how hard she tried to shake it off.  
She looked behind her and saw a male with brown hair and brown eyes. This was one of the sons. She could sense it. She turned into the  
classroom and found a seat. Not wanting to be introduced. She got out her notebook and waited for the class to start. Maybe she could learn  
something in this class.

Genaia had quite a different experience. The brown haired-blue eyed boy from English class was in there. She smirked when she saw him. She  
didn't think that she would have a problem getting close to him. She found a seat and sat in it. The boy sat down next to her. She tried to  
ignore him, but that failed when the professor said that there was a project with the person that they were sitting next to. They had to  
make a joint sculpture.

"What do you want to make it look like?" He asked her. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care." She replied. She lied. She would much rather be alone working on a project. She got too controlling when it came to art.

"How about a turtle?" He suggested and she looked at him. Out of all the things. A turtle. She wasn't complaining. Turtles were cute. "Im Tyler by the way." He said to her. "Genaia." She replied. They spent the rest of the class planning out what the turtle sculpture would  
look like. Once the class was dismissed she left the class.

Annabelle stared at her schedule. Even though she wanted it to be wrong. She hated it. She opened up the gym door and saw who looked to  
be the coach in the middle of the gym. "You must be Annabelle." He said to her and she nodded slightly. "Your swimsuit is in my office."  
He turned around and went into the boys locker room. He was in there for a long time before he came out with a swimsuit in his hands.

"I hate to say this but I can't swim." Anna confided in him. He nodded. "well it's your lucky day." He told her. "there is a guy on  
the swim team who could use the extra points." she nodded and went to the locker room.

She came out of the locker room and saw a male. It was the blonde boy from her English class. He had his arms folded across his chest. He  
didn't notice her at first, once he did he laughed a little. "I have to teach you to swim?" she nodded at his question. "well then. Let's  
get started. I'm Reid." "Annabelle" she replied.

He walked towards the door next to the boys locker room. Inside the room was a huge pool. Anna was extremely nervous, something about  
water did that to her. He walked to one end of the pool and got in. She got in also. The cool water sent chills through her. She put her  
arms around herself trying to warm herself up. "You'll get used to it eventually." she nodded and watched him pull himself under water. She  
stared at him hoping that she wouldn't have to do that.

He came up and looked at her. "This is the farthest I have gotten into a pool." She looked to the water that surrounded her. "All right." he  
said. "Let's start with going under water. Trust me it's easy." He ducked under the water once more for proof. Anna still stared at him.  
Not wanting to go under. She counted to three and went under. She didn't know how long she was under for. Anna felt arms wrap around her and pull her up from the water. She came up gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. "Maybe we should stay above the water today."He said laughing slightly. "That sounds like a good idea." For the rest of the class period he taught her how to hold her hands in the water and other things, without putting her head underneath.

"Wait a second." He called to her after the class had ended. Anna stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. She raised an  
eyebrow. Wondering what he could be asking for. "So my friends and I are going to a bar called Nicky's tonight. Would you and your sister  
care to join us?" Reid asked her. Anna stood there frozen. Not knowing how to answer his question. "Sure."


End file.
